Zenji Marui/Gallery
}} Manga= Zenji Marui.png|Zenji Marui Zenji Marui mugshot.png|Zenji Marui mugshot Polar Star.png|Marui and co greet Sōma Yukihira upon his arrival at the Polar Star Dormitory. (Chapter 7) The Elite Ten's successors.png|According to Alice Nakiri, Zenji is among the possible future candidates for the Elite Ten Council. (Chapter 40) Joichiro presents a feast to Polar Star.png|Jōichirō Yukihira cooks a feast for the Polar Star. (Chapter 41) Autumn Election Candidates.png|Zenji with the other contenders for the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election. (Chapter 47) Zenji scores an 88.png|Zenji scores an 88 with his White Potage Curry Udon. (Chapter 55) Yuki leading the Megumi cheer squad.png|Yūki leads Zenji and the cheer squad to cheer on Megumi. (Chapter 67) The Polar Star eavesdropping on Soma.png|Zenji and the other Polar Star members eavesdrop on Sōma's conversation with Subaru Mimasaka. (Chapter 80) The_Polar_Star_cries_for_Erina.png|Erina Nakiri's backstory is revealed to the Polar Star. (Chapter 138) Polar Star asks Erina to taste their dish.png|Zenji and the Polar Star residents ask Erina to critique their dish. (Chapter 138) Yuki_cries.png|Yūki cries having to know the dorm's fate is absolute. (Chapter 141) Polar_Star_defense.png|The Polar Star residents rally and defend their dorm. (Chapter 143) Erina's announcement at the PSD.png|Erina makes an announcement at the Polar Star Dorm. (Chapter 171) Tōtsuki Rebels Eliminated.png|Zenji and the other rebels has been expelled from the Academy. (Chapter 192) Chapter 67.jpg|Chapter 67 cover Chapter 93.jpg|Chapter 93 cover Chapter 260.png|Chapter 260 cover Chapter 263.png|Chapter 263 cover |-| Anime= Zenji Marui (anime).png|Zenji Marui Zenji Marui mugshot (anime).png|Zenji Marui mugshot Zenji Marui full appearance.png|Zenji Marui full appearance Polar Star boys listening to the opening speech.png|Zenji listening to the opening speech. (Episode 3) The Polar Star in Marui's room (anime).png|Zenji and the Polar Star first years in his room preparing for Sōma Yukihira's welcome party. (Episode 4) Satoshi and the others Welcome Sōma.png|Zenji and co greet Sōma upon his arrival to the Polar Star Dormitory. (Episode 4) The Polar Star residents during Sōma's welcome party.png|Zenji watches Satoshi Isshiki during Sōma's welcome party. (Episode 4) Polar Star heading to camp (anime).png|Zenji sees Sōma fired up to go to the Training Camp. (Episode 8) Zenji gets moved.png|Zenji gets moved by the sight of the alumnus. (Episode 8) Soma bids his dormmates goodbye.png|Zenji prepares to leave. (Episode 8) Zenji gets pressured.png|Zenji gets pressured by the athletes. (Episode 9) An exhausted Zenji.png|An exhausted Zenji after the first day of the training camp. (Episode 12) The Polar Star residents feeling exhausted.png|Zenji and the other Polar Star residents feeling exhausted. (Episode 13) Zenji and Madoka Training Camp.png|Zenji alongside Madoka Enomoto during the Training Camp. (Episode 13) Zenji's spirit leaves his body.png|Zenji's spirit leaves his body. (Episode 14) Megumi, Zenji, Daigo and Shōji during the camp banquet.png|Zenji choking on his food during the banquet. (Episode 14) Jōichirō presents a feast to Polar Star (anime).png|Zenji is presented a lavish feast by Jōichirō Yukihira. (Episode 15) The Professor of Taste.png|Zenji Marui's "Title" (Episode 23) The Polar Star cries for Erina (Anime).png|Erina's backstory is revealed to the Polar Star. (Episode 43) Polar Star defense Anime.png|The Polar Star residents rally and defend their dorm. (Episode 45) Zenji defeats Rui.png|In a 2-1 victory, Zenji defeats Rui Kofuru, saving Miyazato Seminar from disbanding. (Episode 49) Soma & glum friends.png|Soma looking at his glum roommates. (Episode 50) Fear of Erina's Death.png|The Polar Star residents fear that Erina will die from one of Soma's disgusting dishes. (Episode 50) Overhearing Soma & Erina.png|Hisako & the Polar Star Dorm residents overhearing Soma & Erina's conversation. (Episode 50) Erina's announcement at the PSD (Anime).png|Erina makes an announcement at the Polar Star Dorm. (Episode 50) Hokkaido Bus Rider B.png|Zenji on the bus heading towards the first exam. (Episode 51) Rebels Group B.png|Zenji and the rest of the rebels on his block pass the first exam. (Episode 51) Zenji Defeated.png|Zenji's glasses shatter, signaling his defeat. (Episode 55) Tōtsuki Rebels Eliminated (Anime).png|Zenji and the other rebels have been expelled from the Academy. (Episode 56) Yuki hugs Isshiki.png|The Polar Star residents meet Isshiki again. (Episode 59) Isshiki's Victory Hug from Yuki.png|The Polar Star residents happy of Isshiki's victory. (Episode 60) Kibou no Uta.png|Zenji in Kibō no Uta Spice Episode 8 - Shun and Zenji.png|Zenji in Spice (Episode 8) Polar Star Members in the ending song.png|Zenji in Spice Nao cooking in Sacchan no Sexy Curry.png|Zenji in Sacchan no Sexy Curry Sacchan no Sexy Curry Episode 21 - Nao the White.png|Zenji in Sacchan no Sexy Curry (Version 2) Totsuki's Rebel Alliance.png|Zenji in Symbol |-| Others= Season 1 Promotion Poster.jpg|Season 1 promotion poster Zenji Sōsenkyo wallpaper.png|Elite Ten Sōsenkyo wallpaper 3DS Zenji Marui School Uniform.png|School Uniform (The Dish of Friendship and Bonds) 3DS Zenji Marui Chef Uniform.png|Chef Uniform (The Dish of Friendship and Bonds) Category:Gallery